Babe, I Love You
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: We need to talk, is never a good thing to hear, at least in Stephanie Plums experience. Also, shameless plug in the A/N. Check it out and maybe join us.


_**A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.**_

 _ **Okay, this A/N is a shameless plug for our Fanfiction Writers Takeover event on Facebook. Amanda and I are hosting it, so we hope to see you there! We have quite a few JE writers who are going to be spotlighted.**_

 _ **We have three days full of writers and artists taking part in this event. I couldn't believe the amazing response from the FF community. It was so positive that the two day event became three and I am already having requests to have another one. It is being considered to make this a yearly event. I want to see how well this one goes first.**_

 _ **So, if you have a FB page, please join us January 22, 23 & 24\. We would love to see you there!**_

 _ **Lynda**_

Babe, I Love You.

I had been driving around Trenton aimlessly for the last hour. Ranger had called and told me that we needed to "talk". It's never been a good thing when I hear that phrase. I never liked it.

Six months ago, Joe told me that we needed to "talk". I walked into what became known as the lasagna war. I classified it as World War III. It turned out that on his last "undercover" job, he had been sleeping with Terri Gilman. Turns out that he hadn't been undercover at all, but was under covers.

When I got to his house he had candles lite, wine breathing and lasagna on the table. I couldn't believe it. He had never done anything so romantic. I should've known that whatever it was, wasn't any good.

We sat at the table and he gave me his boyish grin. You know the one that I'm talking about. The one that can get a girl out of her clothes and forget all about romance. I sat there being sucked in by him and not really paying any attention to what he was telling me. That was until I heard two words...pregnant and marrying.

I'm not entirely sure about what happened next. The only thing I knew was that Joe was covered head to toe in food and wine. I had hopped into my current POS and gave him a one finger salute as I sped off. After that I never wanted to hear the words, "We need to talk" again. I also never want to see a romantic dinner again in my life.

Now, back to my current dilemma, Ranger. He had made noises about "someday" and sharing closet space with me, but I don't think that is what he wants to talk about with me. Probably, it's more along the lines of bleeding money or entertainment. I don't think I could handle it if that's the case.

I look at the time display on my dash and realize that I only have twenty minutes to get to Haywood and his apartment. I hang a u turn at the nearest gas station and head towards Rangeman.

I make my way up to seven and fob myself inside. I groan when I walk in. It was like a nightmare repeating itself, lasagna included. The only thing different, other than the quality, was the song Unforgettable was softly playing when I entered. I am so ready to turn and run.

Just as I turn to leave, Ranger pulls me back to him. I could only hang my head as the tears began to fall. Ranger doesn't do relationships, and he certainly doesn't do romance. This was bad, very, very bad.

"Don't run from me, please," he whispered softly into my curls. I could only nod my ascent. I knew that if I spoke I would lose all control over my emotions.

He lead me over to the table and helped me into my seat. I was shocked to discover he was eating the same thing as me. Something was seriously wrong with this picture. When we finished he suggested that I make myself comfortable on the couch while he brought out dessert and a glass of wine for both of us. The shock had me doing as he suggested.

He came out with a huge piece of german chocolate cake, two forks and two glasses of wine all on a tray. I could only blink. I had never told anyone how much I loved german chocolate cake. My mom can't make it, so I never said anything.

"Babe, I know you're curious as to what all this is for."

"Curious isn't quite the word I would use, but go ahead."

"Over the last three years I've watched you gown into an even more amazing woman. I am proud of how you've spread your wings and flew. In the last six months, I watched as you became even stronger and more determined to do it all, despite what others have told you."

"But..."

"No buts, just facts, Steph."

I eyeballed him warily and motioned for him to continue.

"Babe, I love you."

I waited for the follow up, because being Ranger he always had one. There was always an excuse or qualifier. Never anything simple. I think his esp kicked in at that point.

"I'm ready for someday, Babe. I love you and want you fully in my life. No more dancing around each other."

"You love me, and want to be with me fully? Did I hear you right?"

I looked up at him and his blank face was gone. I could see the honesty in his face, and love in his eyes.

"Babe, I love you."


End file.
